It is typically desirable that a database reflect the most current and accurate information available. To maintain effectiveness, databases often require periodic data and metadata updates. Currently, migration and incremental updates offer two methods for updating databases, however, both approaches exhibit limitations. Using the migration approach, a database manager must develop an entirely new schema as well as write new structured query language (SQL) migration scripts to move new data into the schema. If a database requires frequent updates, a database manager using the migration approach would be forced to design new schema and scripts for every revision. As an alternative, a manager could incrementally update the database by modifying the schema and data using SQL scripts alone. However, database schema are typically complex and often impractical to partially modify due to inherent data dependencies and other factors which can only be accurately duplicated by designing an entirely new schema. Due to these intricacies, databases updated using either the migration approach or incremental revisions will likely suffer inaccuracies over time.